


French Connections

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Episode: The Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Starsky and Hutch stumble upon some French Connections...</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Connections

Sometimes I feel like I missed the seventies. Hutch and me worked so much back then we never got to the movies. I guess that’s why I buy so many dvds these days.

French Connection II seemed like a no-brainer . 

Hutch got real quiet when the bad guys kidnapped Hackman’s character and got him hooked on heroin. I tried turning it off, but Hutch laid a hand on my leg and said, “Leave it.” 

He didn’t speak again until we were both still awake at 2am. 

“It’s okay. Really. It was a long time ago. ” 

“Yeah.”

_Fucking seventies ___

__

__Fucking seventies._ _


End file.
